


r/hopespeak

by shinguji



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Any tagged canon characters or relationships are just mentioned, Child Celebrities, Creepy fangirls... yuck, Discourse galore! It’s all fake though... not all of these opinions are mine, Gen, HPA AU, HPA’s forums would be full of gross fandom members, I’m not wrong, Mentions of fujoshis, Non-Despair AU, Paparazzi, Reddit formatting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinguji/pseuds/shinguji
Summary: Hope’s Peak Academy is a prestigious Japanese boarding school for gifted high school students. This subreddit discusses news, sightings, and other material regarding HPA submitted by its admirers.133K members • 829 online
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Yasuhiro Hagakure sighting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Hope’s Peak admirers, like the ones who made those threads from the beginning of THH, are in an insane fandom that borders between 2013 Homestuck fandom and modern K-pop fandom levels of bad.
> 
> Not all of these “posts” represent my ideals. In my opinion, none of the users depicted in this series are necessarily good or bad. This isn’t some huge critique of the fandom, and most of this is intended to be deemed humorous or ironic, at most. Any likeness to real Reddit users or posts is purely coincidental. On a side note, any broken links are fake and intended to be that way.
> 
> I thought this writing style and perspective would be an interesting approach to the world of the HPA fandom and the people who would be in it (non-despair AU, obviously) because I feel like things like that aren’t explored enough in canon nor in fanworks. I hope you all find it interesting, as well.

**r/hopespeak**

**Yasuhiro Hagakure sighting!**

u/PurpleHyena99x • 3m

Hey there, this is my first reddit post! I’m an American HPA admirer (14 F), but my half sister (23 F) visited Japan recently. I was super excited cuz I loooove Japan and HPA and I asked her to keep me updated.

She told me about this rlly cute fortune teller’s shop she was going to, but then her text messages got all freaked out, and she kept spamming stuff like “AAAA THIS IS ONE OF UR GUYS” She stopped sending them for a few minutes and then I got a video… it was Yasuhiro Hagakure talking to the guy behind the counter!

I’m not a huge Yasuhiro fan, but I think he’s kinda cute lol and it’s always good to have new footage of the students! Anyway for all the Yasuhiro fans and admirers out there (in my half sister’s words) “COME GET YALL JUICE”

Can any of you guys translate [this video](http://www.google.com/video.attachment)? I don’t speak Japanese :( Thanks a bunch!

↑ 17 ↓  
  


* * *

**UltimatePainInTheAss** • 14m

hello! this video is super cute (im a big yasu admirer) so thank you for sharing!!! look at this little smile agh… i could melt.

anyway im fluent in japanese and happy to help! essentially hes complimenting the fortune teller (the guy behind the counter) and theyre talking about his palm reading methods. yasuhiro jokingly mentions that he enjoyed his reading a lot but hopes it doesnt come true, and the fortune teller laughs and says hes flattered. thats p much the whole exchange and its not anything huge but LOOK AT YASUS EYES hes so handsome waaa i love him… im so grateful we got some new footage of him because its been ages T_T

anyway sorry for fangirling on main ill take my leave now <3 if you want exact quotes let me know and ill do a more direct translation but since it wasnt an important conversation i didnt bother

↑ 11 ↓  
  


**xXPsychicWriterXx** • 13m

EEEEE thanx for the translation!! also this video is super cute :’) its great 2 see other yasu fans… (shameless plug but i write lots of yasu/leon and yasu/mukuro fics on [my ao3](http://www.google.com/archiveofourown.org/user/xXPsychicWriterXx) but i can always do other ships too ;))

↑ 3 ↓

**UltimatePainInTheAss** • 11m

whoa ppl ship yasu and mukuro? im not super into het ships but thats kinda cute!! O_O what made you ship them? also ill be sure to check your fics out <3

↑ 2 ↓

**xXPsychicWriterXx** • 8m

thanx so much!!! its mainly based on that behind the scenes clip from yasus documentary about crystal ball readings (im sure youve watched it if youre a yasu fan but just in case… look it up its soooo wholesome he giggles once and. wow) where he mentions something about respecting soldiers (he also joked about hating cops tho lol) and that made me think he and mukuro would get along :) i havent seen any pics or clips of them together tho :(

↑ 2 ↓

* * *

**massive_dweeb_iii** • 24m

Heya, sorta new to the HPA fandom. Can someone explain why he looks so old when he’s in high school? Or is it just me xD

↑ 8 ↓  
  


**gontasButterfly** • 18m

ahh, I think it’s because he’s failed a few grades, from what I heard in an interview. also, welcome to the fandom! it’s hell, but we’re glad to have you lmao. just stay away from the tumblr tag and you’ll be safe haha! who’s your fave student so far? mine’s gonta, if that isn’t obvious

↑ 3 ↓

**massive_dweeb_iii** • 15m

Thank you for the warm welcome and the explanation hehe. Just out of curiosity, I checked HPA Tumblr and… yikes. Also, so far I really like Chiaki Nanami, she just seems like a really sweet girl :) I googled some stuff about Gonta and watched a documentary with him in it… I’m straight (16m) but damn he’s so cute lol, made my heart dissolve x)

↑ • ↓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I hope this formatting isn’t too hard on the eyes (it took ages). Also, Hiro is referred to as Yasu because... how would the fans know what nickname he likes? So they just gave him their own nickname instead. I feel like the fandom’s ships would also be pretty nonsensical (they’d make sense to the fandom, obviously, but we would consider them crackships). Anyway, I always appreciate feedback. Thanks!


	2. Hot take: Fujos need to stay out of our fandom

**r/hopespeak**

**Hot take: Fujos need to stay out of our fandom**

u/togamispersonaltoiletpaperroll • 3d

As a gay man (17 M) and a huge HPA admirer, the fujoshis in this fandom make me a bit uncomfortable, especially the insane amount of them. They’ve given us a bad name, constantly writing borderline pornographic fanfic on Wattpad. I love these kids as much as the rest of you, but stop shipping them just because it’s gay. This shit doesn’t fly in fictional fandoms, and it certainly shouldn’t fly with real people. Please keep in mind that we know almost nothing about the personal relationships between these kids outside of “headcanons” and paparazzi footage. Yes, they’re celebrities and it’s to be expected, but… respect them. Jokes are okay, obviously, but don’t center all of your happiness around imagining these kids fucking each other. Especially if you’re a straight teenage girl and only ship the boys. Just stop. It’s gross and makes gay men in the fandom uncomfortable.

↑ 118 ↓

* * *

**Tamaki_Mizushima** • 2d

dude, your username is literally Togami’s personal toilet paper roll. all of y’all need to stop sexualizing these kids, regardless of whether you’re a fujoshi or not. they’re MINORS and REAL PEOPLE

↑ 26 ↓   
  


**togamispersonaltoiletpaperroll** • 2d

I’m also a minor, and it’s just a meme. Don’t get your panties in a twist. I’m aware they’re real people. It’s just bothersome when you go to an admirer’s con and are constantly faced with people flaunting their doujinshis and unironically shipping the kids, and then they come up to you when you’re holding your boyfriend’s hand and ask if you’re gay “like Gundham and Nekomaru.” Off-topic, but I don’t understand these ships… are they even friends? Stop treating gay men like yaoi. Please. We are people.

↑ 47 ↓

**Tamaki_Mizushima** • 2d

i totally understand where you’re coming from, i just find it ironic that you’re preaching this stuff. how do you think byakuya togami would feel about people sexualizing him?

↑ 7 ↓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time! By the way, this fic will just be a little side-project for me and not a priority, and I’ll probably only work on it when I’m in the mood. Also, please don’t start discourse in my comments... please remember that these characters don’t 100% reflect my personal opinions.


End file.
